This invention relates to microwave systems, and, more particularly, to a microwave transmit/receive device having a light-based pointing and tracking system.
In one type of microwave device, a microwave signal is generated and propagated from a microwave feed horn along a microwave path. The microwave signal is reflected from a set of microwave mirrors, to a microwave antenna. The microwave antenna may be pointed in a selected direction to propagate the microwave signal in that direction as a microwave output beam. Additionally, the direction of propagation of the microwave output beam may be fine-tuned by tilting one or more of the mirrors of the microwave mirror set to redirect the microwave path prior to its reaching the antenna.
This type of microwave device is often used when there is a requirement for a high microwave power output. An example is the Deep Space Network used to send and receive communications signals to spacecraft that are far away from earth. In such a system, the large, heavy microwave feed horn and transmitter need not be pointed, but instead remain stationary with its output microwave signal directed to the antenna using the microwave mirror set, where it is directed into space. Another example is a portable microwave system which may be aligned and aimed optically.
In this type of microwave system, misalignment of the microwave beam propagated from the antenna results from any misalignment of the microwave mirror set. That is, if one or more of the microwave mirrors are assembled in a misaligned state or becomes misaligned during service, due to temperature fluctuations, mechanical shocks, or other reasons, the microwave output beam does not point exactly in the desired direction. This is particularly a problem for mobile microwave systems that are repeatedly disassembled, moved, and reassembled in another location, both because the components are desirably less massive and stable than in a stationary microwave system, and because there may be insufficient time and capability to adjust and align the system properly each time it is assembled.
There is a need for an approach by which microwave systems using a microwave mirror set may be readily pointed, tracked, and adjusted. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.